The compounds N-(5-(2-(2,2-dimethylpyrrolidin-1-yl)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-methylpyridin-3-yl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide
and
N-(5-(2-(2,6-cis-Dimethylpiperidin-1-yl)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-fluorophenyl)-7-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide
and methods for preparing the same, have been disclosed in co-pending international patent application PCT/IB2012/054501 (published as WO2013/030802).
N-(5-(2-(2,2-Dimethylpyrrolidin-1-yl)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-methylpyridin-3-yl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide and N-(5-(2-(2,6-cis-Dimethylpiperidin-1-yl)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-fluorophenyl)-7-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine-3-carboxamide are pharmaceutically active agents which act as PDGF receptor inhibitors and are useful in the treatment of respiratory, inflammatory and fibrotic diseases and conditions, for example pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH).